Crawlers
by maan
Summary: snipped from my "just teasing universe   Eliot returns from a job to find Tony slightly different from his usual self


Eliot/Tony

Drugged Tony.

Eliot carefully opened the door of Tony's apartment. It wasn't that late yet but the lights were out so Eliot assumed Tony was sleeping. He toed out his shoes, Tony would kill him if he saw how he treated his shoes ,and left them in the hall.

Dropped his bag on the couch and considered what he would do. The job had been easy,the military wasn't one of his best paying clients but they were well organized ,always had the right intel and proper material so it had been a piece of cake.

But he was yetlaged, being in four time zones in five days was murderous on your ritme.

So Eliot got a beer out of the fridge watched some cnn, just out of professional curiosity, and then decided to join Tony in the bedroom.

He dropped his clothes next to the bed, let Tony bitch about that in the morning, and joined his lover in bed.

Tony looked up as he got under the covers. "heeeeeey Eliot, my lova's come home"

Eliot grinned...a sleep drunk Tony was ridiculous and then he felt his grin leave his face.

Something was wrong...

"lova, lova, lova...my LOOOOOVAAAAH "Tony was singing.

"Tony "

"Yeah? LOVAH? "

He took Tony's head in his hands...his pupils were large, way to large even in the dark of the bedroom.

"You on drugs? " he demanded covering his shock and surprise.

Tony was stroking Eliots hair now and seemed mesmerized by his fingers moving through it.

"what did you use Tony? " Eliot insisted, getting pretty worried.

"used? me? Never used, no strike that, not true, nope not true, a total lie i smoked pot in colleges...but no sir i NEVER in hailed "and Tony burst out in laughing.

"never in hailed" he giggled " that was sooooooo ssssstupid "

"Tony!"

"nope, no, nooo i did not take anything...they sneaked up on me. Those creepy crawlers, those nasty creepy white coated crawlers, those..those..those..crawlers "

"who sneaked up on you Tony? "

"Doctors, told them no, don't want any painkillers, i get all funny on them Eliot, you wouldn't believe me but i get really weird, not a pretty sight. You wouldn't like it, no nuhu.

But did they listen? Nooooooooooooow they sneaked up on me...and stuck a needle in me...right here"

and Tony pointed somewhat unsteadily towards his upper arm. The movement made the covers slip and Eliot noticed the white bandages wrapped around Tony's ribs.

Suddenly the situation became a whole lot clearer.

"never trust a man in a white coat Eliot "

"hmmm" he replied running his hands carefully over Tony's upper torso.

"nuhu." and Tony shook his finger in front of Eliot's face

"Not enough..Eliot, promise me, swear to me that you will never EVER, never ever ever ever ever ever ever trust someone in a white coat "

"i promise " Eliot grunted, he had found three cracked ribs.

"good, good, good" Tony patted Eliots cheek with his right hand "...shouldn't trust anybody really " Tony mused as he resumed playing with Eliots hair.

"nope, no one...except you...i trust you "

Eliot let Tony pet him till he dropped of in his drug induced sleep again.

Carefully he wriggled out from underneath the warm, slightly fevered body and got out of bed. He needed to do some re con, get a better handle on what had happend.

Next to Tony's bed was a paper bag, a hospital bag filled with antibiotics and a some pain killers.

In the bathroom he found some dirty clothes tossed on te ground. They were dirty and torn but further inspection revealed no blood.

Finally he found a note taped to the bedroom door...it was on the inside so he hadn't noticed it entering.

After some difficulty he deciphered the old fashioned hand writing.

_dear Anthony, _

_I'm sorry my boy for deceiving you. I know how much you dislike pain killers, you truly have the most perculiair reaction i have ever come across, but in this case i felt obliged to force them on you. As you well know your lung's are compromised enough and don't need the extra strain that come with the shallow breathing one does with cracked ribs. The build up of fluids could develop in pneumonia as the doctor explained. So i tricked you and asked the doctor to administer them together with the antibiotics. _

_Sleep well my dear boy i will be by tomorrow morning hoping to convince you to take some more. There are still a few left we haven't tried out yet._

_sincerly,_

_Ducky_


End file.
